


世上的盐 The Salt of The Earth

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Elseworlds, M/M, religionary
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 更新 扉页（0/13）





	世上的盐 The Salt of The Earth

 

 

**_凝视他们吧，我的灵魂；他们真是其貌不扬！_ **

**_宛若木偶一般；略微有些滑稽；_ **

**_像梦游者那样又可怕，又奇异；_ **

**_他们那神秘的眼球不知在看什么地方。_ **

**_他们那失去神圣的闪光的眼睛仿佛_ **

**_正向远处眺望，仿佛总是抬向青天；_ **

**_你永远也不会发现他们向地面_ **

**_漫不经心地低下沉重的头颅。_ **

**_他们就这样穿过那永恒的沉寂的兄弟——_ **

**_无穷无尽的黑暗。啊，都市！_ **

**_当你在我们的周围发出歌声、笑声与叫声，_ **

**_醉心于寻欢作乐，直至残忍的地步，_ **

**_看吧！我也在挣扎！只是比他们更麻木，_ **

**_我暗问：“他们究竟从天上找什么呢，所有这些盲人？”_ **

**_波德莱尔，《盲人》_ **

 

 


End file.
